LOVE FADES,MINE HAS ON HOLD
by iwouldtellubutihavetokillya
Summary: Rose runs away after Dimiri says "love fades,mine has" rated M for sexual episodes so don't read if you dom't like lemons ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer VA IS NOT MINE

ENJOY

Rose POV

_"love fades,mine has" _it's been a week since the love of my life OR the one I thought was my true love said awful words to me after everything I've done for him I was the one who made a mad trip to kill him and free his saul not Lissa who was supposed to be my_ best friend_ and who was supposed to be comforting me but no she was with_ him_ comforting_ him_ not me I was broken and alone and I couldn't go to Adrian because that wouldn't be fair even if he said we could be friends I know he's heartbroken after I broke up with him thinking_ Dimitri Belikov_ the love of my life was going to accept me back no_ h_e was too busy with Lissa who turn her back on me after everything I've done for her I protected her,runaway with her just to keep her safe I risked my life time and time again and all she does is ignored me Christian will he's Lissa's boyfriend and really annoying so no I'm not going with him my only option is to run no matter the outcome and more now that I know a little something is growing inside of me after_ Dimitri_ and I make love accidentally in one of the weight rooms of the gym I remember that time

»**FLASHBACK«**

_I was punching,the punching bag with all my fury I knew it wasn't a actually just me it was Lissa's darkness but right now I could careless I could vaguely hear someone calling my name but I didn't care all I knew was that I needed to take out my fury on something so I kept on punching the stupid bag apparently the person got tire of me not listening because suddenly I was pin against the wall_  
><em>"Rose,Roza listen to me this isn't you let go Roza look at me" I was tire of fighting so I look him in the eyes I saw all the pain in his eyes suddenly he lean into me and kissed me it was rough and passionate the kiss was full of lust and need and suddenly I was on the cold tile floor with him hovering over me as he kiss my neck I was about to argue but he took of my tank top before I could say anything he place hot open mouth kisses all over my neck I moan in pure pleasure he then took off my sports bra exposing my breast to his lustful eyes he didn't say anything nor he looked at me he only attack my breast with his hot mouth twirling my hard nipple with his tongue he had my hands pin to the floor so I couldn't take his clothe off I started grinding my hips against his causing him to moan and groan he let go of my hands I was gonna take his clothe off but he stop me without looking at me and he undressed himself his erection stood up flat on his flat stomach before I could do anything he grab both of my hands and pin them again he kiss me down my stomach he let go of my hands and pull down my shorts and panties he grab my hands again and he place his mouth at my entrance he inhaled before he lick my clit"aahh" I cried out in pleasure he lick my pussy my clit as I rocked my hips to keep him there I was close to coming I knew it"uhh,Dim...I'm..clos...to...Ahhh"I moan as I came all over him he happily drank my juices right before I could say anything he got me in my hands and <em>knee_s and without so much of a warning he enter my pussy I one hard trust his large and thick cock enter me with sucha force he push me forward almost making me loose my balance he didn't let me adjust to his size he only started pounding me like a crazy animal of course I enjoy his roughness and moan loudly he make me cum a second time but this time he came with me he kept thrusting into me helping me ride my orgasm we were both breathing heavy and after half an hour of just laying there side by side I decided to cut the silence but he spoke before I could_

_"I'm sorry this was a mistake this shouldn't nor can happen ever again nor will ever happen again"__he said_

_"but-"I started_

_"no Rose I don't love you this was just a lustful situation were I needed to fill my manly needs and you were willingly understand that this was just a really good fuck I needed but now that I'm done I really regretted"then he turn around and I broke down I felt horrible as I felt my heart break all over again but one thing is for sure I know I don't regret this_

_»_**END OF FLASHBACK**«

one week later I found out I was pregnant and now I'm leaving no one needs me here anyways Lissa has him, Christian,Adrian,Mia,and Eddie she won't need me the only thing that make n me feel bad about leaving is the fact that I'm pregnant and I won't be able to tell the father but anyways he said this was a mistake so is his loss I'll miss every one but is for the best that way I can protect my child from heartbreak that his or her father may cause I'll leave only a letter for my friends, Lissa and_ him_ were I say goodbye and that I'll probably see them again but without any promises

I walk towards the court entrance the guards let me out already knowing I was leaving.

"good luck Guardian Hathaway" the guards said I nodded and gave them a small smile and then I walk towards the nearest town it was 20minutes away once there I went to the nearest ATM and I took out Adrian's credit card I know it's mean and really low of me to keep using his money but I have not other way I open my extra small bag were I was gonna put all the money since I didn't want any one to follow me I was gonna get all the money from here and since it was unlimited I withdrew 10,000 dollars and place them in my bag I hide Adrian's credit card and walk into the nearest hotel which thanks god wasn't that nasty and I could pay with catch I only pay for one night because the next day I was gonna take a plane to San Francisco California to start my new life.

_**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **_

**_IMPORTANT_**

**P.S Do any of you think I'm good with lemons this was just a tease it just that I made a bet with my cousin I bet her to read the whole six books of VAMPIRE ACADEMY and IN return I'll do ANYTHING she ask me to for one whole month of course I did put a time line she had to finish the books in 3 weeks cuz that how much it took me to read the books she did and now in return I have to write a pure LEMON story of at least 15 chapters they will all be shots and maybe not that long**

**P.P.S I have this story on I just thought it would be good to posted here too**

**REVIEW!**

**-LOVE **

** JULISSA**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Guest) I am only going to ever accept a comment like that from an AUTHOR. But anyways I don't really care what you say I'm ONLY writing this for fun and not because I care what people think about me or my writing. so you can totally tell me what you think WHEN you make your account and write your own story, but mean while you can read if you want and please keep your comments to yourself or there is also a lot more stories mine is not the only one..**

**thanks for the reviews people keep them coming and I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my mom wouldn't lend me the computer and also I've been doing exams so it has been some real pretty though days so so sorry guys but on with the chapter... **

**Disclaimer I do not own VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

**15 years later**

**Rose POV**

It's been fifteen long years since I last saw all of my friends and_ him_ I have a fantastic life with my three children they are triplets two boys and one girl and they all look just like_ him_ like their father my oldest son for three minutes he's calm, loves anything that has to do with cowboys, but when you hurt someone that he loves or cares for well lets just say that you'll prefer to go into battle with a thousand strigoi then face his wrath his name is Knight Aleksander Belikova Ozera Hathaway, then there is my second son and the second oldest for two minutes his just like me I mean he looks like his father but his snarky, stupid and stubborn as hell he's always acting before thinking I'm telling you just like me but of course he also has a soft side but that side doesn't come out to play very often, his name is Caspian Lukas Belikova Ozera Hathaway, and last but not least there's my daughter she's completely like_ him _sweet,polite,fierce,caring,calm she rarely causes trouble she's all for speaking before acting her name is Kansas Olena Belikova Ozera you may ask why did she name them Belikova Ozera well I name them Belikova because of their father even if he did what he did to me he's still their father and I name them Ozera because six months after I disappear I run into Christian Ozera and his aunt Natasha Ozera in a Moroi and Damphir hospital I don't know what they were doing there and when I try to run it was too late because Christian had seen me and so he,Tasha,and Sebastian Tasha's guardian and boyfriend helped me with my pregnancy Lissa had broken up with Chris because she was too busy taking care of D...D..._him_ god how pathetic I can't even think his name without breaking down. I still remember how they approach me

**»FLASHBACK«**

_I was waiting in the boring as hell waiting room of the fucking hospital did I mention that I hate hospitals? NO well now you know I hate hospitals because of their smell it smell so much like alcohol it intoxicating really if it were for me I'll be long gone but was here actually for the three babies that are growing inside of me which I'm going to have to painfully push out of me in three months okay anyway I'm because of my ultrasound I wanted to wait until they were born to know the gender but this curiosity is getting the best of me."Rose you may go in" said the receptionist I nodded and smile at her she smile right back at me yeah I have to also mention that the hormones were getting to me sometimes I was joyful, other times I will just cry for the simplest thing, or I'll just be grumpy for nothing, and there were the rare times were I'll be REALLY horny so I'll watch porn and touch myself I really hated been horny because that __**will**__ make me think of__** him**__ and then I'll get all emotional but anyways right now I can only think of my babies and nothing else I'm currently living in a one bedroom, one bathroom, one small kitchen, and one small living room all in all is a really small place but is enough for me right now I work at a bar the owner knows I'm pregnant but he doesn't care of course he said that ones I started showing I wasn't going to work and that he will gladly take care of me._

_After my doctors appointment I walked out of my doctor's office and was heading to my car when I heard a really familiar voice "Rose!" it was Christian! fuck I had to get out of here but it was too late cause they caught up to me I wasn't that fast at six months pregnant._

**** END OF FLSHBACK****

since that day forward Tasha and I have been practically best friends no one will ever replace Lissa but at least I have some one to talk to aside from sparky. DId I mention that I'm the most famous person with been a singer/actress/model/background dancer/background singer yeah there was no person that didn't know my name, also the press it was annoying they follow me everywhere and I practically have little to no privacy also they invent every rumor about me that I think I already got use to it the one I never got rid of was of them saying that Chris and I were going out I try to correct them for over a year but then I just gave up, and now that I think about it that is actually a good thing because soon my past will be back with me and my plan will so come out the way I want it to come out, but right now I'm so not into explaining my plan but soon enough I will just like they say patience is a virtue right dough I was rehearsing for my concert which was going to happen the first of December and then I was free to have an awesome Christmas with my family.

Christian was coming back from which was were he and the others work at been teachers and guardians he was bringing some 'gest' that how he put it but I already knew who they were and I also knew that part one of our evil plan was on because I could sense all the hatred coming from Lissa ,I was in for some dip shit but it was so gonna be worth it to see her and Dimitri squirm full of jealousy after all the deserve it for been jackasses with us in the past when all we did wrong was loving them both with all our heart...

**so what do you guys think review and give me some ideas I'm actually writing this as it goes so I'm sure I can squish any of your ideas in also don't speact me to update soon because my mom doesn't really let me use the computer and since mine doesn't work I'll try and send it to fix it up until next time **

**love julissa **

**AND PEOPLE PLEASE UPDATE ON YOUR OWN VA SOTRIES I CAN ONLY READ BECAUSE I READ FROM MY PHONE I WISH I COULD UPDATE FROM MY PHONE BUT SADLY I CAN'T...**

**REVIEW IS THE ONLY THING I CAN ALSO READ FROM MY PHONE...**

**PEACE OUT GUYS **


	3. Chapter 3

**qHEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND THANX FOR READING MY STORY...**

**ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY RICHELLE MEAD DOES...SADLY BUT OHH WELL**

**P.S GO SEE THE VA MOVIE IS AWESOME**

**Christian POV**

I was walking towards the lounge were I told everyone of our group of friends to meet.

"Hey Chris why did you call us in to meet you?" Ask lissa in a flirty tone I had practice alot to resist her charm and with great effort I ignore her, and turn to look at them in general.

"Well I just wanted to invite you all to California this Christmas so you all could meet my girlfriend and my kids." I said in a calm way

"We're game"chorus Adrian,Eddie and Mia his girlfriend.I nodded to them, and turn to the two most important persons that matter in this trip, Dimitri simply nodded seeming bored by this,he ended up been a Guardian at st Vladimir along with Eddie, and Sebastian Tasha's guardian and boyfriend, while the rest of us Morois were teachers.

"Yeah sure I'll go" she said, trying and falling to sound bored I could hear the anger in her tone of voice.

"But, tell us more about this girl sparky" said Adrian. Ohh they were so in for a surprise.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world, she makes me happy, she's a Dhampir and you all know her" I let the words sink in and thenrrealization hit them like a train except for Tasha and Sebastian who already knew of our little plan.

"ROSE!"

"Yes" I said "so get packing if you still wanna go we're leaving at 12:00 p.m human time" I said and turn around to leave , but Lissa stop me by saying.

"That's where you, Tasha and guardian cartson have been going all the last passed christmas, to pass time with that blood-whore her bastards of kids which I can bet aren't even yours" I turn around slowly and gave her my most scary glare she phyysically step back.

"Do not call her blood-whore because she is notand you should know better, she risk everything for you and you just ended up hurting her you are the most selfish person I have ever known I don't know why Rose even bother with you for soccha long time."I yell at her it hurt me more to see her hurt and sad face but she deserved it, because she had no right to talk about Rose like that, " And about the kids, no they are not mine blood related but I've been a father to them since they were inside their mother's stomach I was there for, every craving, every mornig sickness, I was there when they were born I held them my arms even before their mother did and you know what I'm really proud of been their father, and I love them more then anything so don't you dare insult them ever again because I'll make your life a living hell." I was all over her face now, and I meant every word I said if she dare even look the wrong way my kids I'll make sure to bring hell on her no matte how much I love her.

**Dimitri POV**

Christian and _my Roza _were together and they have kids unbelivable but Christian seem so sure of him self, and his eyes they were the eyes of a lovestruck idiot I know because I've been there and done that.

I was now wag toward the east side of campus were my shift wwas going be. But I couldn't take then image of Rose the love of my life sharing bed with a man that was't me, but onehin for sure I was gonna fight for her she wasn't getting rid of me any time soon.

I vow down to never give up fighting for her until my last breath I was ggonna have her back in my arms were was were she belong no other woman could fill that spot cause it was made specially for her and noone else.

I'm gonna have you back_ MY ROZA_ NO MATTER THE PRICE...

**Lissa POV**

That bitch she took the only man I truly ever love and she made him hate me.

I hate her why can't she die, how could she? she was suppose be my friend, but it seems that I was wg that blood-whore. ohh but she's in for some shit alright I'm not letting her keep my man no fucking way in fucking hell was that ever going to happen.

CHRISTIAN OZERA is mine and only mine no one else's.

And was gonna get him back no matter the price...

**HOLY CRAP WHAT DO YOU THINK IN GOING THROUH LISSA AND DIMITRI'S HEADS? WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK..**

**IMPORTANT**

**_YOU ALL VAMPIRE ACADEMY LOVERS GO SEE THE MOVIE IS SUPER AWESOME I SAW IT ON OPENING NIGHT IN THE U.S ON FRIDAY 7 2014 AND I LOVE DANILA AND ZOEY THEY SURE GOT THE POINT..._**

**ANYWAY REVIEW AND GO SEE THE MOVIE THAT IS SUPER AWESOME PLEASE I WANT SOME FROSTBITE TOO... **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys thanx for the reviews keep them vomig aand I'm terribly sorry for mistakes **

**enjoy**

**Rose POV**

Everything was goig the way I plan, right now shates me an wats to destroy me, because she thinks I took her man I meann Sparky she can hav him alright but not right now I firdt need to see her and Dimitri hurt just like I did when they both broke my heart, course I forgave them along time ago but they lost my trust and they needto get it back before I can let them both bsck inside my heart.

Right now I was at my beah house, which Sparky had given me hen the triplets were born, I still live in ali and I wasn't planing on moving on less is absolutely imortant and I have no other option.

My kids were at school still they got out at 5 p.m ( I'm rom texas and that the time I usaly get home)on the afternoon, right now the time read 2:30 p.m ool because I was famous and the press wanted to grab to every single little thing that happens in my life to make it a huge scanddal and they can have some good gossipo spread around really is annoying.

Today is my kids last day of school before they come home for their christmas break, they are especting Christian to vome home next week if they only Knew that tomorrow this time he's going to bee here. Christian to mykids he's their hero they look up to him, he's an awesomeat to them if I may say so my self, I just wish their real father was here with them I always talkgood about him to them they know our whole story, at first they didn't want to knw anything about him after I told them howhe use me, but then I explain to them their were our oblems and that they shouldn't get in the way that they should get tonow him and give him a chance to be the father he never got to be the last 15 years of their life. To say Christian was furious and jealous was an understatement he went crazy and wouldn't stop yelling questons at me asto why I had tell them abou their real fater but then h understood that it wasn't fair of me to keep hinding it, then the kids talk to him telling him that everything was alrightnd that he was still thgeir number 1 dad and that , that would never change specially Kansas.

Finally my kids got home snd the first thing I hear is.

"mom Caspian doen't want to give me candy!"ugh this kids are sirously goin to be the death of me.

"it mine mom, and this brat needs to lear that she's not always gonna get her way" not true she always gets her way no matte what, I blame Christian he is always spolling her, when she was little she would call him at whterver time she wanted and he would leave in the middle of whatever fhe was doing and he would fly over just to gewhat she wanted, if that's not extreme then I do not what it is. I slowly started to go up the stairs listening to their bickering.

**Dimitri POV**

We were all having lunch at our usual table everybody was engage in their own conversation, but me I prefer to just be left alone to my thoughts which were now plagued with _ROZA_ like everything and everywhere I see her , three's always something that reminds me of her love and how much pain I cause her, when I was her mentor, when I was a strigoi, and then again when I was brought back to been Dhampir. I regret not running in her wide open arms I regret ever hurting her and using her the way I did. I was brought out of my musings by a phone ringing, Christian took out is phone and as soon as he saw the screen of the mobile device his face broke into a big grin.

"hello" he answer his voice full of love and happiness for the other person.

"okay just let me click the face time button"he click a button on his phone and then face the screen with the biggest grin I've ever seen him with, his ice blue eyes sparkle with happiness as he gaze at the screen lovingly, I imagine that was love towards the other person at the other side of the screen.

"daddy capstan doesn't want to give me candy and I ask him nicely but he said no" Christian facial expression of happiness grew if that is even. Possible as a new voice join the conversation.

" No way dad I am not giving her my candy, like seriously we were at the store for like half an hour and all she bought was a bottle of water when she could have bought all the candy she wanted to, no dad is not fair that I have to give away my things" said the new voice but this one sound it a little deep and more masculine at deference with the girl that sound it whiney yet it was the sweetest most adorable sound, or so it appear to Christian who seem to now be having a internal battle with him self, because by the way his facial expression went from total happy to slightly pain as he gaze at the screen of his phone.

" Chris just remember be fair and square and if you're going to spoil one you have to spoil all of them" said the most wonderful voice in the shoppe planet, it was rose and she seem to be happy washing Christian squirm under the gaze of whom I now guess is their children. That thought hurt and a lot.

Christian took a deep breath and look death serious at the screen of the phone, I wanted so badly to ripped off his hands and talk to my Roza but I knew that'll be a mistake since she probably hates me for using her that terrible day of course I don't blame her, or even ask my self why she hates me I know what I did was wrong as her teacher, her strigoi lover, and now to the dhampir who use her for a good fuck in the gym and left her naked in one of the weights room.

"Caspian please give your sister some candy and both of you stop fighting I love you both along with your brother and mother so please behave I'll be home as soon as I can ow kids listen to your mother or you'll have hell to pay when I get home, do you understand" he said he said it with force but not harsh just with a strong voice that left no single doubt that he was lying or anything. They said their good byes and he hang up the phone.

"they have you wrap around their fingers, don't they?" Adrian ask.

"you have no idea" was Christian's response, then they went back to talking bout the kids I soon out just remembering my Roza and how beautifulshe was and probably is.

Ohh Roza I'll get you back and once I do I won't be an idiot and let you go again, no fucking way if I'm going to see you in the flesh again then it most be because fate wants us together and this time I won't let it go to waste...

**OKAY THERE HOPE YOU LIKE IT aS MUCH AS I LIKE IT**...

**REVIEW PLEASE THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME HAPPY;)**

**-julissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVE TO DO THIS BUT UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS...**

**ALSO TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF THE NAMES THAT I CHOOSE FOR THE KIDS...**

**I'm so very sorry for doing this to you kids but that just how it is please don't hate me **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SO I NOTICE THAT I COULDN'T NOT UPDATE IT JUST SEEM CRUEL BECAUSE I HATED WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THIS SO I THOUGHT WHY BE MEAN WITH MY LOVELY READERS WHO FAVORITE AND FOLOW THIS STORY... IF I DO NOT LIKE IT WHEN OTHERS DO IT TO ME...**

**(GUEST) LIKE I SAID I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU THINK I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO READ MY STORY SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT.**

**(GUEST)I'M NOT SAYING THIS TO THE GUEST READERS WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY AND READ IT BECAUSE THEY WANT TO AND ALSO THANX FOR YOU AWESOME REVIEWS THEY MADE MY DAY SPECIALLY IF YOU REALLY LIKE MY STORY...**

DISCLAIMER

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

**R** **POV**

Jeez this kids were seriously going to end up killing of a massive headache.

" Mom can we go to John's?"ask knight coming out of his room rolling his eyes at his fighting siblings. Like I said he actually cares that I'm right I front of him and respects me enough to not cuss when I'm around and he actually cares about what I have to say, the other two not so much, my girl can keep her cool but not for long, and Caspian can't keep his cool at all.

" Yes, tonight I'll be at the bar you can go to John's but you have to be home by midnight understood" they nodded their heads. John was our neighbor's 15 year old son, he is blind since the age of 8 after he and his parents had a car accident, luckily nothing real bad happen only the fact that he is blind for the rest of his life. Anyway my kids and him were already friends before that happen and after the accident they became more united and my neighbors are really happy with my kids for always making their son laugh and smile, because right after the accident their son wasn't the same he was less happy until my kids put great effort and made him smile.

The bar was my first job, and were my agent Alice Madison met me. The owner who is my friend had called her and when she heard me sing "Do what you want" she immediately started making me jobs offers with studios she got me my first record out in a month after I finally told that yes I would like to record and reproduce my music so everybody could hear me sing, even if the beginning I said that I really didn't plan on making my music known by anybody else aside from the people at the bar, then they reminded me that now I needed to think more on my kids, which were growing in my stomach, then in my self and what would make me more comfortable. So I ended up recording one single for Madison records and it became a huge hit, actually the song I became famous with was " Do what you want" everybody love it when it came out on the radio every body would sing along.

I wrote that song the next day after Dimitri use me the way he did, but I also wrote it for all the other girls, that were use by men, let it be moroi, dhampir, or human.

My agent and the studio were really happy and exited so we sinhg a two year contrat, then a four, until my agent got me a permanent contrat. So naw I have been recording with the same people for 15 years and I don't regret them.

now when I became a model that wasn't really plan, I was actually a guest but I got lost while looking for the bathroom, one of the make up guys found me just walking around and confuse me with one of his model girls. Well after the show the designer came to me and told me that he didn't remember me been one of his models and I told him that I wasn't that I was a guest and that I was lost and that one of her make up guys had found me and push me into a dressing room. After my whole story she told me that she would love to work with me so it took a me a whole week but with some help from Alice I accepted and that woh I became an international model.

Actually becoming an actress was one of the easiest, because Alicd just talk to producers and directors and after a couple of months, BANG! I was an actress, my first movie was "Anaconda" it was actually an interesting experience with all the stunts and flips that I had to do it was really cool.

**SORRY IS REALLY SHORT BUT THIS IS ACTUALLY AS LONG AS I CAN UPDATE **

**NEXT CHAP IS IN CHRISTIAN'S POV**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE**

**-JULISSA=D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY WERE LOVELY LIKE ALWAYS. IM GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY, WHEN I FIRST POSTED HERE I THOUGHT... I BET NO ONE IS GOING TO READ THIS... BUT NOW IM ALL LIKE... DAMN NEVER SAW THAT ONE COMING... ANYWAYS THANKS FOR REVIEWING...**

**SECOND I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT CHRISTIAN AND ROSE ARE ONLY PRETENDING TO BE A COUPLE TO MAKE DIMITRI AND LISSA JEALOUS.**

**ALSO THEY DID GREW THE KIDS TOGETHER, BUT THE KIDS KNOW THAT THEY ARE ONLY FRIENDS AND THAT THEY HAVE A PLAN AGAINST LISSA AND DIMITRI. BUT THEY SEE CHRISTIAN AS THEIR FATHER BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE TO ALWAYS BE THERE FOR THEM, BUT DONT WORRY THEY WILL LOVE DIMITRI AS WELL BUT THEY ARE ALWAYS GOING TO SEE CHRISTIAN AS THEIR FATHER.**

**HOPE THAT ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS, AND IF NOT FEEL FREE TO ASK YOUR QUESTION WHEN YOU ARE REVIEWING AND/OR YOU CAN PM ME ANY TIME YOU FEEL LIKE IT.**

**ANOTHER THING THERE WILL NOT BE ANY SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS WITH CHRISTIAN AND ROSE, EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE PRETEND... YOULL SEE WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT WHEN THE TIME COMES... HEHEHEHEHE... I JUST HAD A MENTAL PIC OF WHAT TO COME FOR LISSA AND DIMITRI;);)xD**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY RICHELLE MEAD DOES...:(**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

God this was going to be the longest day of my life, one not only am I going to get a llittle late home and to my kids, now I also have to deal with Rose's two mothers, Janine Hathaway and Alberta Petrov, as well as her father Ibrahim Mazur and lets not forget the rest. God I just wanted to go home hug and kiss my kids and go to bed.

Janine, Alberta, and Abe were still packing since they were the last to found out about our plans. Everybody else was waiting in the plane strip under the freaking burning sun. I took out my phone and dial Rose's number.

"Hello?" She sounded sleepy.

"Hey Rosie" I said sweetly letting her know that I wasn't alone

"Chrissie honey" she squealed did I mention she was an awesome actress, because by the look on my friends they heard her loud and clear. I smile.

" hey babe just calling to let you know that I'm going to get a little late home."

"What?why?" She asked fake worry.

"Your parents" was the only thing I said.

"Okay then I'll be waiting for you at the run away" we said I love yous and bye and hang up.

"You're so whipped!" Commented Adrian, good they believe our story. I almost laugh. The others finally arrive and we aboard it the plane, it was the private jet I always use when I go visit them, they're my family even if I still love Lissa with all my heart it still hurt that she ignored me and prefer to comfort Belikov, sure I understand that he was having a hard time but still she could have made some space for me,her boyfriend. Ugh, I push those thoughts aside and prepare my self for what was to come.

******************************1:30 later***********************************************

The plane landed and there was a black limo with protected Windows,and a lot of people surrounding it and a lot of security. Now that could only scream Rose.

"Why are there so many people?" Ask Mia

"Rose" was all the door open and I step out security guards were waiting at the bottom for me, I wasn't famous but since I was supposedly dating Rose everybody got excited when ever I come to visit.

"CHRISTIAN OZERA, OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO HOT,AAAAH!" I heard a girl yell As iI ran along security the others trailing behind. We got in the limo were a smiling Rose was, she was wearing a baby blue, strapless dress, with black heels, her hair was up in a tight bun with a few strands of hair falling framing her face.

I took her hand in mine kissing it, letting my acting skills kick in, everybody was watching since we had the door open.

"You look beautiful as always my darling Rose" I told her as I smile at her with as much as fake love as I could inmy eyes, of course no one knew that, and kiss her passionately on the lips, everybody cheer and the press took pics, which were probably going to be on every single magazines front page.

We loaded the limo and drove home, but I didn't missed the death glares Dimitri was throwing at me, and Liss to Rose. I almost laugh, if they only knew this was fake.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT SORRY THAT IS LATE AND SHORT**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAVE FUN READING.**

**RPOV**

God it was fun to see Dimitri and Lissa squirm with jealousy. there was an awkward silence that Christian and I decided to ignore.

" So how have you been little D?" Ask Adrian.

" Ive. Been good, thanks for asking and how have all of you been?" I ask as I put ona smile, and snuggle closer to Christian, Lissa was sending hate feeling my way through the bond even if she didn't know she was doing it it actually made feel good to know that she was hurting just like I had it was quite comical to watch and feel her.

"we've been okay, but what with all this people?" He ask

"they're my fans" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" What do you do, dance on tables?" Ask Lissa okay that hurt a little but I put my best poker face on, before I could say anything CHRISTIAN started talking ruining my fun.

" No actually she's an international model, actress, singer, song writer, background singer and dancer, and everybody around the world knows her because of that." Christian said I could see the pride in his eyes, the pride a brother would show for his sister, of course no one notice this only I did.

" Wow that a first I always knew you were an amazing actress" this was Dimitri, his voice so soft and full of warm like I remember I almost stood up, kiss him and told him everything, but a light zqueeze from Chris on my waist hold me in place.

" Thanks for the compliment Dimitri" I said politely, with no emotion not in a cold way either. He seem taken a back by my politeness but I simply ignore him.

The ride back to my mansion was filled with conversation between my family and my self, nor Lissa or Dimitri talk again, and didn't know wether to be grateful or annoy that none of them have notice how stupid they are and to ask for forgiveness so we could be a couple again and so we could forget about playing mind games. But oh well they didn't care well the game was on.

The kids still thought that Chris was coming until next week, so let's just say that they thought it would be cool to start a party. When we arrive we could hear battle screams, screams of victory. My house was surrounded by black gates, the patio was really big and as well as my back yard, it was a three story mansion, the walls were of a cream color and had big arch windows, now the garage was separated it was a long building to the side were all of my cars were park.

" why so many cars little D" ask Adrian

" well I'm a Hollywood star, people cannot see in the same car all that often" I reply. That was actually true when I first started with this carrier I had a nice old Mazda, I didn't care if it was old so long as it work. But the people didn't thought so and immediately the press was on back asking stupid questions, lets just say that Alison never let me repeat a car that often, and that I always had to have one step forward then anybody else. We walk towards the front of my house, you could hear everything, the loud music and screams, the good thing was they didn't invite anyone.

"oh they're in for some hell" said Chris, I roll my eyes he always said that and all my kids had to do was hang their heads in shame and Chris wouldn't do anything, they have him wrap around their fingers, and they are already fifteen years old.

"yeah, yeah you said that when they actually throw a party you yelled at them and then saw their faces and you said ' why didn't you invited me' " everybody laugh, and Chris crack a smile. But it was true Chris and I had gone to the bar that night, so the kids thought it would be a good a Idea to throw a party since we were supposed to be home by five in the morning so they thought, okay we invite some friends over kick them out by midnight or by four in the morning we clean and pretend this never happened. It turns out I had forgotten something so we had to go back when we got home we could hear laud music and yelling. Christian ground them supposedly but he couldn't do it his words were " we were worst when we were in high school" I had rolled my eyes and told him it was because he was whipped by my kids.

We open the door and immediately everything froze, Knight had Caspian under him hitting him with a pillow, while kansas was trying to get him off of hi and Caspian was trying to protect something, since he was curled up. I seriously didn't want to know what was happening. The kids turn their heads slowly and when they saw Christian standing their with his arms cross over his chest they ran to him and throw them selves at him.

"Daddy!" My girl cheer

"Dad!" those were my boys they were spoil but not as much as Kansas. They hug him completely ignoring me, it sorta hurt me but I knew they were just happy to see him after ten long months. Always Christian left for ten months since he worked at the academy then he came back and spend some time with us, he was like a brother to me no scratch that he was my brother and I will always love him since he was there for me for everything during the pregnAncyra when my kids were bor, for everything we had video tape everything to show it to Dimitri when I was ready to competely let him in, Chris was fine with this but he said that no matter what he was always be a father to my kids, and I honestly agree with him since he was the one to handle me with my hormones and in my worst times.

The kids had let go of Christian and finally notice the rest of the people in the room.

"who are this people?" They ask, they had hug Tahsa and Sebastian.

" Well this are old friends of mine and my parents" told them. Then I proceed to introduce them all. They were quite entertain with our guess, but I didn't ignore the curious glances they were throwing Dimitri, they knew who their real father was but they had never seen him, no pictures no nothing and I knew they were going to ask questions since, Dimitri and the others seem to notice the resemblance. And Lissa prove this by asking.

" And who's their father Rose..?"

**BANG! THERE YOU HAVE IT AND ALITTLE LONGER THEN MY LAST CHPTERS.**

**REVIEWS MY LITTLE MONSTERS, YEAH I JUST FINISH WAHSING A VIDEO OF LADY GAGA IN CONCCERT I LOVE HER IM HUGE FAN SO YOULL PROBABLY SEE SOME OF HER SONGS IN HERE, HOPE YOU DONT MIND AND DONT FEEL OFFENDED, YOU CAN ALWAYS MAKE A REQUEST AND GIVE THE NAME OF ANY SONG THAT YOULL LIKE FOR ROSE TO SING.**

**P.S I FORGOTTO MENTION THAT 'DO WHAT YOU WANT' BELONGS TO LADY GAGA, YOULL GET TO SEE THE LYRICS OF THE SONG SOON.**

**WELL HOPE YOU ARE HAVING AN AWESOME NIGHT OR EVENING **

**3**

**JULISSA LOPEZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATE BUT I HAVE FINALS IN LIKE TWO WEEKS SO I HAVE TO CONCENTRATE IN MY CLASSES SO IM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN A WHILE. BUT I PROMISE THAT AS SOON AS MY FINALS ARE FINISH ILL UPDATE.**

**HOPE YOU DONT HATE ME OR WANT TOKILL ME.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**LOVE, AND THE BEST OF WISHES**

**xxX I love vampires Xxx**

**P.S HOPE YOU ARE HAVING AN AWESOME DAY OR EVENING XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY MY LITTLE MONSTERS I'M BACK HOPING YOU STILL LIKE MY STORY ENOUGH TO NOT KILL ME..**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY RICHELLE MEAD DOES...I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I ADD...**

**R POV **

I was aabout to answer Lissa, when the doors of my kitchen were thrown open.

" Rosemarie Hathaway, where haou been all morning I've been looking everywhere for you!" Exclaim Alison, and she didn't look please.

"Yes, she'll be there in an hour." She said and hung up. Turning her eyes to me. Meanwhile I stood there too stun to even blink. I was expecting her next week not today." Well don't just stand there, Luis is waiting in the living room to get you ready for your photo shoot"

"I thought that was for next week" I told her.

"Had to move it up, since Victoria secret want you as their model for some new lingerie that they taking out, and also because the producers of twilight are shooting next week the next day after Victoria secret, so I need you moving since you still need to get ready for the concert" she said typing away on her phone.

" What, but Christian just got here you know that why I told you to organize everything for next week because I wanted this week free of work!" I exclaim as I started to walk towards the French cream color doors and threw them open, there on my living room was my stylish, ready with irons, make up, clothes, everything. He grab my shoulders and sat me in front of three huge mirrors, through the mirrors I saw everybody getting comfortable on the sofas, which just like the walls were a cream color.

"So Rose introduce us to... your friends" started Luis, we always made small talk while he worked on myself.

"Well they are all some old friends of mine, part of my life as a bodyguard" I started.

"And who's the hottie with green eyes?"ask Mila, I knew who she was talking about.

" That's Adrian, big player but a nice guy nevertheless" I responded,I knew everyone was listening to our talk.

"And the one with chocolate brown eyes and shoulder brown hair?"ask Stephanie" he's a hottie as well" she added quietly she was more shy than her sister. My blood boil with jealousy, and anger just at the mere thought of Stephanie creating a crutch on MY Dimitri. I almost yelled at her to stop eye fucking him. But I took a deep breath through the nose amd answer her, after that I just let them do their job.

It took have an hour bit my make up and hair eere finished. He choose an outfit for me and I went into my room which was upstairs and got drees. I wore simple black slacks with a white crop top with a pair of black stilletos. The look was simple yet made me look like a godess at the same time, I laso wore ligth make up so it could match with my clothing.

I walk down the stairs and everybody turn to lookmy way.

"Rosie you look gorgeous my darling" said Christian I alomst slap him for calling me thathe knew it annoy me to no end, but insread I just smile brightly at him and tookthe hand that he was offering me.

"Yeah, yeah she's beautiful we all know that but this beauty has a photo session in half an hour so Lets hurry I d not like to be late so olease hurry, I assume you are alk comig ars you not?" She aak my froefriends. They all nodded and we all walk out.

We were at the set and it was not surprise to see so many press already there ready to ask me about my guest, luckily security was ready as well waiting right out side mh limo. They open fhe door for me and I step out and the press started with their questions.

"Rose, who are this people?"

"From where do you know the,?"

"Do they have anything to do with your old life as a bodyguard?" And my only respose was.

"No comments" and I run pass them along with security who kept on pushing the press to the sides so they could let me pass through.

**D POV**

Christian was explaining to us thar no matter what questoon the press asked us we shouldn't answer, we should not stop and that we could push them but not to hard to hurt them just to keep them away from us. I immediately became protective of lissa, but then more security guards came amd form some sorta protective circle around us, and we made our way towards the building, mean while the press yelled questions at us. But we didn't stop until we were inside the building.

"The set is ready Ms. Hathaway" came a men saying, he had on a pair of black pants and a yellow polo shirt, with a paur of black shoes, his hair was black and he had black eyes as well, his body was well build.

Roza walk towards a door after thanking the man.

"Are you guest?" He ask us we nodded.

"Yes Raul they are old friends of Rose" said Christian the guy-Raul- turn to Christian and he immediately put a fake polite smile on his face, he clearly didn't like Christian.

"Oh Mr. Ozera, I didn't notice you were here." He said faking innocence.

"Sure you didn't, just don't forget that Rose is my girlfriend and she loves me, also bring some refreshments for us will be in the same set as Rose." Christian said. So this is what this was about the guy was jealous, I turn to look at him and notice that he was around 25 years old and good looking as well, but no Rose's type - and iI'm not just saying this because she's mine, okay maybe I'm but only a little - anyways the guy shot daggers at Christian's back but went and got what he ask for.

Christian led us to a door that said #1 set, open the door and we went in, the room had cameras and cables everywhere, there were also some racks of clothing line against the wall. A guy walk up to us with a camera in hand.

"Sorry but only authorized personal can come in here" he said Christian step forward again.

" I'm authorize to be here and they are with me." He said with a smirk on his lips the guy return the gesture so I presume they know each other.

"Ah Chris about time you show your face around here, and who are this people if I may ask?" He said.

" Of course," Christian said and introduce us, " this are old friends of Rose, There's Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Mia, and Eddie, her parents Janine and Abe, and her second mother Alberta." He said pointing at each one of us. They made small talk until someone else enter the room, and that someone was Rose. She was wearing a black mini leather skirt with a black bra top and a pair of sexy black stilettos, lips were a dark shade of red and she had a black smoky eye, all in all she look beautiful and sexy as fuck also it didn't help that her hair was down, sexy brown hair cascading down her almost bare back, I almost stopped breathing then and there she look so perct-. My thoughts were cut short by theman wwho's name I think I missed.

"Okay Rose I need you to give me your best seductive and innocent smile..." and that how I was tortured for the next two hours, with her smiling and posing for the cacamera.

**OKAY SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GGOOD TO STOP HERE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...**

**ALSO DO YOU WANT FOR THE KIDS TO BE PRESENT WHEN ROSE TELLS DIMITRI THAT THE KIDS ARE HIS OR DO YOU WANT THEM TO BE ALONE?**

**LET ME KNOW PLEASE..**

**xxX I love vampires Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**_HEY MY LITTLE MONSTERS SORRY THIS ISNT AN UPDATE BUT I'M HAVING SOME PROBLEMS WITH THIS CUZ I HAD UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS WHICH WERE 11 AND 12 BUT THIS MACHINE DELETED IT THEM WHEN I HAD POST THEM LEAVING ONLY THE AUTHORS AN THAT WAS AT THE BEGINNING II'LL TRY AND FIX IT BUT MEAN WHILE THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL I CAN FIX MY PROBLEM._**

**_SO SORRRY HOPE YOU ALL CAN UNDERSTAND._**

**_LOVE_**

**_xxX I love vampires Xxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY MY LITTLE MONSTERS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY TABLET SO THIS COULD BE MY LAS UPDATE IN A LONG TIME.**

**SORRY ENJOY THE STORY**

**I DO NOT OWN VA THOUGH I WILL LOVE TO OWN DIMITRI AND CHRISTIAN.**

**R POV**

I knew I had to tell him but it was so hard specially because he broke my heart 15 long years ago, I forgave him the moment I gave birth to my three kids, but he hurt me and now I want him to hurt too is cruel but he deserved it for threating me the way he did.

I push all my thoughrs away, I had to think in what best for my kids and not myself, and they told me they wanted me to tell their father that they were his kids, so I pull up my pants like a women and walk towards Dimitri's eoom, which was on the guest wing just like everybody else except for Tasha and Sebastian.

I was right infront of Dimitri's door ready to knock when a voice I know by heart spoke from behind me.

"what Christian isn't enough to please you, now

you go and cheat on him with the first guy that crosses your path?" she ask. I took a deep breath to relax my self, I knew she was only been a bitch because she thought Christian and I were an item. I turn slowly and plaster a fake smile on my face.

"No actually he is more than enough to please my self, I'm looking for Dimitri because I need to talk to him about some personal things that does not include you in, so if you excuse me I have better things to do then to have a bitch fight with you which we both know I'll win, so please turn around mind your oown business and leave alone so I can talk to Dimitri." i told her i didn't mean to sound the way I did but if I wanted her to think that I really didn't care about what she thought I had tobe as harsh with her as I could, and through the bondI felt the hurt my words cause her, sure she hated me because i was dating Christian but she srill loved me like a sister and she regreted ever turning her back on me, then she blocked nme so I couldn't feel her emotions. She turn around with a huf and walked away.

I finally got the courage to knock on Dimitri's door. He open the door and seem surprice yet please to see me.

"Can I come in?" I ask him.

"umm... sure" he said and open the door wider so I could come in. I step inside and was hit with the smell of his delicious aftershave, I missed his smell it was so intoxicatin, it was alike a soft blanked wrap it self around me promissing that everything was going to be alright that I had nothing to worry about. I snap out of my thoughts before Dimitri could notice. I turn aroiund to face him and that when I notice hat he was shirtless and that his hair was wet, a single drop of water fell of his hair and went down his chest, down his flat stomach his six pack was well notice, I follow the drop of water with my eyes until it hit the waist band of his pajamas bottoms, he clear his throught breaking me out of my thoughts, i flus when I notice that i had been staring at his lower half for way to long.

" you wanted to talk?" he ask, i could hear the amousement in his words. i collected my thoughts again and remember what I was here for.

" yeah sorry" I said.

**D POV**

I had just taken a shower when there was a knock on my door, I went to open it and ccouldn't halp but be surprise and please to see my Roza standing outside looking nervous, I wonder why.

"Can I come in?"ask, she didn't need to ask me twice.

"Umm... sure"i answer and step aside so she could come in. She look around my room and finaly she looked at me she seem to freeze on the spot as her heated gaze run up and down my body, I try not to shiver as her gaze turn three shades darker than whatthey usually are. Icleared my throught snnaping her out of her trance.

"You aanted to talk?" I ask trying really hard not to smirk at her but I could still hear the amusement in my voice.

"Yeah sorry" she said sounding fluster. I smile internally.

"Okay there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it." She paused to make sure she had my attention, I nodded wondering were this was going. "Well you see I somehow am able to have kids with Dhampirs, what I'm trying to say is that Kansas, Knight and Caspian are you children." She said, I froze not knowing how to react to what she just told me. I had three kids and have missed their first fifteen years of life, I wasn't allowed to see tgem walk for the first time I missed their first word, I missed the opportunity of reading them ant bed time stories I wasn't there to scare the boogie man away. I turn to her.

"Say something!"she said. I just looked at her. What could I say t was iimposible for Dhampirs to reproduce together and that hurt me all the time because I had always wanted a family, and now that I know I had one I don't know how to react.

"Please get out Rose I need to think" I said and sit on my bed , she doesn't move.

" That all you have to say, I need to think, I just told you that you have three kids amd that's all you can come up with." She yelled. I turn to glare at her.

"What do you want me to say Rose?" I yelled at her I up again and glaring down at her.

"I don't know, Dimitri whatever is on you heart that all I want to hear for you to tell me how you feel about the fact that I hide this from you for fifteen years." She was furious.

"Well then, I'm lost Rose we aren't supposed to be able to have kids, how do I know you aren't lying to me and just want some one to take care of your children, how do I know that you aren't just saying this so I can get my hope up and then you tell me that you were lying just to hurt me for how I hurt you fifteen years ago." I yelled at her, she look hurt for a minute and then she cover it with anger.

"Well Belikov just so you know the word doesn't revolve around you and yes you hurt me but I'm over that I forgave you the minute I find out I was pregnant, I would never lie to you about something this serous, because I will not only be hurting you but I'll be hurting mt kids and I'll never do that, yes they are your kids and is up to you if you want to be part of thir lifes." She said then turn on her heal and left slaming the door behind her.

I lay in bed thinking and then realize yhat I wanted to be part of mi children's life, I didn't mean to tell Rose what I did I was goin to apologize but first I need to talk with my kids.

**OKAY SO SOORY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I'M STILL HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY TABLET SO THIS MAY BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME.**

**TELL ME WHAT TOU THINK.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**xxX I love vampires Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOT A CHAPTER**

_**I'M CURRENTLY IN A BAD PLACE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ME LAST THURSDAY, I WISH I COULD ERASE IT, AND II'M NOT ABLE TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY, I'M ONLY PUTTING IT ON HIATUS DON'T KNOW FOR HOW LONG, I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE ONE LAST CHAPTER DON'T KNOW WHEN SO I DON'T PROMISE. I'M ON THERAPY SO HOPEFULLY I'LL BE BACK HERE BEFORE 2015 IS OVER, THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A T RATED FROM NOW ON SINCE I NO LONGER FEEL COMFORTABLE READING OR WRITING M RATED STORIES, IT'S HARD TO WRITE THIS NOT BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE SO NONE OF YOU WILL THINK THAT I JUST QUIT THIS ZTORY, I'M. NOT QUITING BUT I'M TAKING A BRAKE TO GET BACK TO NORMAL. PLEASE DON'T FORGET THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND BOPEFULLY I'LL READ OR WRITE YA LATER.**_

_**YOURS TRULY, **_

_**ILV:).**_

_**PS THIS GOES FOR ALL MY OTHER STORIES, I'LL ERASE THIS IN A WEEK. **_

**_BYE._**


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY XXXLITTLE-ARTISTXXX COULDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE.**

**R** **POV**

_I was on a beach it was dark, I couldn't really remember why i was on a beach at dark by my self._

"_Roza" an accented voice I'll recognize anywhere called to me. I expected to be mad he dare even called me that name, but instead I turn with a huge smile playing on my lips. I ran full force towards him and jump into his awating arms he caught me easily._

_"What are you doing out here?" He ask " you have guest inside who keep asking for you."_

_"Waiting for you" I answer "like you said there are lots of people in there and I wanted some alone time with you." I whisper in his ear while slading one finger down his chest, I felt a shiver go through his body I smirk at the effect I had on him. He started walking with me still in his arms._

_"Where are you going? "I ask _

_"You said something about alone time, well I'm taking you to this cave I saw while walking around to have alone time." His voice had taken a low husky tone to it that was drving me crazy. I could feel heat pooling in my panties.  
><em>

_Once we got to the cave. He push me up against one of the walls, his lips attack my own in a deadly dance he lick my lower lip asking for entrance which I happily granted, his hands cares my body gently while I was as rough as it could be. His hand travel from my lower back to my ass he gave a slap and I moan as the pain turn to pleasure my hands move on their own to explore the strong muscle of his chest, he moan and shiver as I cares his tongue with my own tasting him, he was delicious._

_"Mmmm... Roza" he groan he started to unzipped my dress from the back, I groan as his warm hand rose my back I arch my back pushing my chest into his. His lips left mine and he trail kisses down my neck towards my collar bone the lower he went the lower my dress went as well, once it was past my cleavage, which I must say I'm glad I decided to not wear a bra, he started to suck on my nipples I moan in pleasure as his tongue flick against my nipple._

_" Dimitri!" I scream, he chucle that sniky bastard he knew perfectly well what he was doing._

_" Patience is a virtue Roza, if you learn how to wait you shall be rewared in the end." He said, his voice husky and deep more heat pool at my panties and I tramble form the excitment that was rising up in my stomach._

_" stop been a fucking teas and fuck! me already comrade I know you wanted as much- if not more- than me." purr in his ear I started undoing the buttons of his dress shirt like my life depend on it, which if you ask me it did. I couldn't seem to get him naked fast enough though._

_He got rid of my dress and I of his shirt. He trail kisses down my neck and I pull on his hair hardder so he woudn't go any were. He started to go lower and lower until finally he was were I needed him the most, his hot breath hit my pussy and I tremble from the contact._

_"Please comread!" I moan._

_"Please what Roza ask for what you want." He said his Russian accent coming out thicker. I squirm he was going to make me beg him, that bastard thogh I do admit that was a fucking turn on. Me begging to be fucked while he fucked me good and hard. Yeah this was deffinetly going to be fun._

_"Suck my pussy comrade!" _

**C POV**

Rose was squirming all on her side of the bed and moaning softly, I was pretty sure was having a nice dream about a centairn russian. Her moans were geting pretty loud, and it was miracle that noone had come into the room wanting to know what was going on, of course with Rose's screams of pleasure I'm pretty sure they were getting a pretty good idea of what they thought was "happening." thought I'll admit that Rose a very beautiful women, I only ever saw her aas a sister and I sometimes wonder if we are doing a good thing by pretending to be somethig we are not.

"comrade!" she cried, bringing me back to my current dilema, I look over at the clock on the bedside table and notice that it was barely five o'clock in the morning. I was about to shake her awake so she could stop with her noices, when a briliant idea came to mind.

I lower my head close to her ear. I whisper "Roza" in her ear in thee my best russian accent it wasn't that good but it was enough to make Rose go while, I smirk this was fun.

"come for me baby girl" I whisper huskily in her ear, grabing her lobe between my teeth and suck on it to add some effect. She moan louder and I shucle trying really hard not to full on laugh at the situation, to think that I had Rosemarie Hathaway at my mercy, yep it was fun if you ask me.

Rose was getting louder and louder, I really don't understand how noone was kicking our door down by now.

"umm... Dimitri I'm so close" she moan.

"that it baby!" she kept screaming.

She was getting hotter, so it was time for my prank she'll never forget this one.

"ROSE!" I screech in her ear.

"aahh what the fuck!" she scream and fell off the bed, while I was laughing my ass off on the bed.

"did you had a good dream, Rosie?" Man I love to teas her.

" shut up you fucking asshole, you going to pay for this one. I can't believe you actully had the guts and brains to do that." she exclaim as she stood up " but your ass is mine next time sparky don't event think that I'm not going to get my revenge, because I sure as hell am!" she scream at me. It was pretty funny and somewhat scary to see this side of Rose, it was fun because I love teasing her without teasing her I'm not sure what I'll do.

"oh please stop been such a drama queen, I know you are an actress and all, but it was a joke you've done worst to me. Be thankfull I didn't video tape you and uploaded to youtube, now that would of been the video of the century, 'Rose hathaway having a wet dreamobut an ex' it has a nice ring to it" I concluded, she just roll her eyes and went inside the bathroom.

**Rose POV **

STUPID STUPID STUPID Christian why does he have to be such an ass, I was having such a good dream, but sparky had to prank me. That guy cannot live if he doesn't play a prank on me, not that I'm any better. I have actually play some pretty mean pranks on him too.

My phone ringing took me out of my many evil ways of getting back at Christian.

"hello" I answer with a smile on my face, as I took a nice bubble fill bath.

"Hello Rose darling I know you are probably barely getting inside your bath, but I need you to be rweady and on set in the next half hour!" excalim my agent.

"okay sure I'll be ready" I said, though I knew she wasn't even paying attention.

I got out of my relaxing bathtub and wrap my self in one of my soft and fluffy white towels.

I was having breakfast with everybody else no one really in the mood of making small talk, they probably knew that it was going to get awkward.

**HEY GUYS THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER IN AVERY LONG TIME.**

**AS U KNOW I'M GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME RIGHT NOW SO I'M GOING TO GIVE U A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF WHAT'S HAPPENING.**

**AFTER MY ACCIDENT IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO TRUST ANYONE EVEN MY OWN FAMILY, BUT AFTER THAT I WENT TO THE DOCTOR EVERYTHING IS FINE AND I DONT HAVE ANYTHING DIFFERENT OR GONE. I'M GOING TO A SHRI.K AND SOMETUMES SHE GETS VERY ANNOYING WITH HER QUESTIONS, BUT SHE SAID THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH MY NORMAL LIFE AND TRY TO MOVE ON, I'M MAKING AN EFFORT AND FAN FICTION IS ONE OF THEM I'M NOT BACK YET BUT I'M GETTING THERE I'M STARTING BY READING AND THEN MOVING ON TO TALKING TO PEOPLE WITH MY 'S****T HARD CUZ. I DONT FEEL SAFE ANYWHERE BUT MY ROOM AND REALLY I CAN ONLY HIDE FOR SO LONG. I'M BACK IN SCHOOL BUT IS VERY HARD SPECIALLY FOR MY MALE TEACHERS.**

**BYE GUYS HOPE U UNDERSTAND.**


End file.
